The invention relates to wire drawers for use in a cabinet or similar structure. More particularly, the present inventionrelates to wire drawers for wardrobe cabinets.
Wire baskets carried in slides attached in cabinets, in carrying frames and similar structures are commonly used as drawers.
It is previously known to attach a pair of slides, each with a guiding roller, at opposite edges of a frame made of steel ribbon. This design requires a relatively high mass of additional material resulting in an increase in height which in some cases is unsuitable and undesirable.
This design requires additional equipment and additional manufacturing steps. Thus, it is desirable to have a wire basket which is more economic to produce.